May Death Never Stops You
by Skitter Stories
Summary: Collections of Assassin's Creed one shots. Starring, Altair, Ezio, Connor, Haytham, Edward, Arno, Jacob and Evie. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS AHEAD AND SOME VIOLENCE. READ THE FIRST NOTICE. INSPIRED BY THE BLACK PARADE ANNIVERSARY (MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE) SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!
1. DISCLAIMER!

HEY EVERYBODY!

BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT.

YOU ALL KNEW THAT I HAD AN OUTGOING STORY, BUT SINCE MY PHONE WAS CONFISCATED AND MY STORIES WERE THERE SO I COULDN'T UPDATE.

LUCKILY MY BROTHER LET ME TO BORROW HIS LAPTOP FOR THIS ONE AND WRITE ANOTHER STORY UNTIL MY PHONE WAS RETURNED. BUT DON'T WORRY, ITS ONLY ONE FRICKIN MONTH.

THIS STORY IS SPECIAL FOR ME AND WAS INSPIRED WHEN I SAW THE MCRX (MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BLACK PARADE 10th ANNIVERSARY) THIS WOULD BE A COLLECTION OF ASSASSIN'S CREED ONESHOTS AND BE TITLED FROM THE BLACK PARADE SONGS. SO I RECCOMEND YOU TO HEAR THIS FOLLOWING SONGS BECAUSE I WILL BE USING THEM... WITH THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE USED.

1\. THE END/DEAD! (ALTAIR)

2\. THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR (EZIO)

3\. WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE (HAYTHAM AND CONNOR)

4\. I DON'T LOVE YOU (DESMOND AND LUCY?)

5\. CANCER (JACOB AND EVIE)

6\. MAMA (NOT YET SURE) (PROBABLY EDWARD)

7\. TEENAGERS (ARNO)

8\. DISENCHANTED (ARNO)

9\. FAMOUS LAST WORDS (EZIO)

10\. HELENA (STILL THINKING ABOUT IT, EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT A BLACK PARADE SONG. DEPENDS ON THE READERS)

WITHOUT FURTHER BABBLING... LETS START.

WARNIG! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE END/DEAD!

MY OUTGOING STORY: ROTG AND ASSASSIN'S CREED CROSSOVER.

s/11950394/1/A-Guardian-s-Creed


	2. Chapter 1: THE END (DEAD!)

CHAPTER ONE: THE END/ DEAD

 _Life isn't a joke_

 _Then why are we laughing_

 _Its not a joke_

 _Then why am I DEAD?_

A bleeping noise.

In a white room.

Covered in sheets and lying in a cold bed.

Those what Altair noticed after waking up from a deep sleep. He stirred around and saw a metal needle pinched his hand and injecting his veins. It connected through a tube and a container that contains fluid dropping through. Another wire like tube that connected through his nostrils.

He lies Altair, in a quiet hospital bed.

He inhaled the cold air with dificulty due to his old age and can see his life on his eyes. Raised from Israel. Moved through States after his parents divorced, gained oppurtunity to visit England. Meeting Maria, gained a promotion and became the owner. Got married with Maria. His first son, Darim was born for the happy couple. His first born grows up, then his youngest son, Sef, was born.

Happy years came next for Altair and his wife Maria as the lived their peaceful life. But there is something that is happening that Altair didnt notice or even think about it. Matters of death and life. For Altair, he rarely cared about death, he is even angry at it. Like he did, when Sef died in a car accident. He was enraged, he even tried to scooped up his son's blood and returned it to his body but he can't make his son alive again.

Death was never too good for Altair, in his years he often heard about deaths and murder. Did he care? Of course not. He was way thinkong about living than dying. Spent most of his money for insurances to preserve their lives. But that didnt save his family and even himself.

Altair inhaled again and his breathe became tight, as if he was loosing oxygen. He knew that he would be facing what Sef had become. Dying. Being dead. Not breathing or even moving again. He could feel his heartbeat to slow down, his time has come.

He rested his head while looking on a damp light that shone through the room. He managed to compare himself through that light. He was young and free as that light, but as time passes by he began to fade.

A light knock interrupted him from his thoughts and saw his remaining son, Darim, standing on the door. "How are you feeling father?"

Altair, had no strength left to speak boldy nor fatherly to his son. He cannot show to his son that he is weak. He began to to stand up but Darim stopped him. He gestured him to sit down. Altair could see his son's angelic face as he carrassed his son's cheek slowly but weakly.

"Darim." He began. "I..I.. need to... tell... you something."

"What was it father?" Darim askedas he reached his father's hand and saw his heart meter began to slow down. The bleeping sound began to faint at his condition.

"All these years to be your father, I always taught you to be strong. But now, we had the opposite, I am the weak one and you are the strong one."

"Don't say that father. Mother was just like this before she died." Darim answered and Altair's eyes began to water.

"I just wanted to be strong for you." Altair replied and he began to wept in his son's arms and Darim began to comfort him.

"You already did." He replied and brushing his father's back in gentleness. He knew that he wasn't like that before Maria or Sef died. He grew emotionally and unhappy.

Altair's breathe became heavy as he lied down his bed again. He could feel that his body is very weak and numb. His body began to tremble and began to cough. Darim stood up and grab his father's medicine for the pain. But Altair declines, Darim was shocked at his father's actions.

"Father, please drink this for me." Darim insisted for his father but Altair won't budge or accept it and take it. Instead he began to speak.

"I won't take it anymore. My time has come, I will be just like your Mom and you little brother." Altair said while struggling foe breathe. Darim laid his hand on his face and smiled as tears rolled down on his face. "I can leave you anytime Darim."

"Don't say that father, please live long for me. Fight it." Altair remained silent. "Didn't you want to live father?"

"Yes. I want to live, but I cannot. But don't be scared my son."

"No. Please father I am scared that I am whats left in our family, father." Darim began to wept at his father's bed.

"Please my son, live your life without me. Be with your family and live well. I have lived my life, became a father to you and your younger brother. A loving husband to your mother and your role model." Altair replied.

"Please tell me you are just joking father." Darim answered as he checked the Heart meter. Its going down.

"Life is not a joke, you can come laughing or crying but its a serious matter. I understand for years even I am angry on death, even scared at it."

"Father, I am also scared of death. Just like what happened to Sef." Darim admitted.

"We are. But there is one thing that comforts me. After I experienced it, I would be with your mother and Sef. I will be waiting for you when you leave also. Don't be afraid and don't be angry at me. Now please heed mt last words for you Darim." Altair placed his hand on the shoulder of Darim. His voice was fainting and fainting. "Do... not waste it. Remember me.. son. Remember.. you family... and you will live well."

Upon hearing this, Darim hugged his father. Altair was glad to see his sn was ready to see him to die. He felt his eyelids became heavy and and closed. Then gulped his last breath and exhaled it as he lied down lifelessly at his son's arms.

Darim noticed that his father wasn't moving anymore and saw the Heart meter were not sounding anymore. His father lied dead on his arms. He made him to lie to the bed and placed Altair's arms in place.

"Rest now, father, we will see each other soon."

So, how it is like?

Do you like it? Hate it? You cried? Or just touched?

Review and comments are available. I want to hear or read what do you want to say.

Next Chapter: THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR


	3. Chapter 2: THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR

Chapter two: THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR

Summary: Claudia visited his younger brother she heard that he grew depressed and sad. Things weren't when she learned what happened to him.

 _And without you is how I disappear_

 _And live my life alone forever now_

Claudia rang the door bell on his younger brother's door in his apartment after she heard that he is suicidal. She herself cannot find a reason why her brother was depressed.

She rang the doorbell again and there was no answer at all. Muttering under her breath she opened the door and saw the land owner sweeping the dust on his floor. Claudia cleared her throat and got his attention.

"Oh, its you Claudia Auditore. What can I do for you? Want me to lower the rent? Or kick your boyfriend out while sleeping with another woman, if any?"

"Cut the crap Leonardo!" Claudia scolded at the landlord. "You knew what I'm here for."

"Ah yes! Its about Ezio." Leonardo comtinued sweeping and threw it on a garbage bag. "But first, take a seat." He gestured her on a couch. "Any thirst? Coffee or tea?"

"No thank you. So how is he? I haven't seen for weeks because of my work. Being sent to France for some reasons. After mom and dad died, I was left to take care of him, and Frederico." Claudia began to talk while Leonardo was listening.

"He wasn't the same after you left." Leonardo replied and took a sip on his coffee. "He grew more emotional and more remorse. Even when seeing a couple visiting me, he spent hours and hours crying. He really had a heartbreak."

"Was it because of Sofia?" Claudia spoke up and Leonardo nodded. "How come?"

"Well its a long story." Leonardo added as he took another sip on his coffee. Claudia began to look around at the main apartment and saw a picture of their parents with Leonardo. Then he began to speak. "You're parents are my closest friends. They met because of me, and I didn't expect to see them got married. Now, its is okay for me to tell you?"

"I have time." Claudia replied.

"Okay. Weeks ago, Ezio proposed to Sofia after two years of relationship. As you knew Ezio grew as the most happiest man and he chatted almost non stop with me. But I am proud of him, it was like it was two days ago when he went crawling into my arms and gave him a toy plane." Leonardo laughed and Claudia smiled. How she missed that memory.

"Continue?" Claudia spoke up.

"Right, so they began to plan for their wedding with Sofia's parents. But days later, Sofia went to Ezio and right on his surprise she announced somwthing that made his life even more happy. She was a week pregnant, upon hearing this he screamed and laughed with joy and guess whos the first person that he reported that news. Me, of course."

"Really? Sofia carrying a baby with Ezio?" Claudia clarified as Leonardo nodded and took another sip on his coffee. "Then what happened?"

"So they planned the wedding earlier than expected, you know, not to let the baby bump ruin the wedding. Ezio once told me that he can't sleep out of excitement. Until that one fateful day." Leonardo continued with a hint of regret on his voice.

"What happened?" Thats all Claudia could ask.

"Haven't you heard the news darling?" Claudio shook his head in dismay. "Sofia's family has been murdered, and for Sofia, well she didn't end well. She was raped and killed after that their house was burnt down to erase the evidence."

Claudia covered his mouth with her hand in sorrow. She couldn't believe that happened or to think what Ezio would react on that.

"When Ezio heard the news. He almost covered my living room with bottles of wine. Man, that ruined his life. Many nights, I could hear him crying out loud and punched the wall hard. As a result, I lost my costumers because of his depression and sadness. But I didn't get angry at him or kicked him out. I understand his pain, sadly he never talked to me." Leonardo finished while wiping a tear out of Claudia's face.

"I think its time for me to talk to him." Claudia suggested as she rise from her seat and began to walk upstairs to her brother's apartment. "Thank you Leonardo, I will double Ezio's pay for your help."

"No. Ezio rents here for free." Leonardo replied with a smile.

Without thinking, Claudia climbed the stairs, step by step, she muttured to herself what to do while Ezio is around. She reached the door with a room number '17' and gently knocked twice. After a moment, he didn't opened the door. She knocked again and this time she heard an audible groan.

"For sake, Leonardo, I said leave me to mourn alone."

"Its Claudia, Ezio. I'm here." She replied. In a second or two, the door opened, revealing his younger brother, puffy from crying and she could tell his eyes were swolen. "Ezio can I come in?"

"Where were you when I need you?" Ezio answered with violence and sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Claudia quietly spoke.

"You're saying that your sorry? Have you ever experienced of losing spmebody that I had my hopes on her. Then she just vanished like a wind, arw you sure you can apologize for my loss?"

"Ezio hear me-" Claudia realizes how angry Ezio now. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he swats is away like a fly.

"No! You hear me out. I suffered, I cried, I mourned and where were you? Have you noticed you little brother who is soon to be a father just lost his future and just like that? Every noght I longed for you or even Sofia. But she is dead, sister! She is dead." Ezio grabbed a bottle and smashed it, hard. And he took a piece of glass and began to slice his arm but Claudia stopped him for doing it.

"Don't touch me! For days I wanted to do this in front of you. You are so heartless and deceitful sister. I wish you die next!" Out of anger Claudia slapped him on his face. She never hit him this hard before. The slap caught Ezio off guard. He fell into his knees and began to sob.

"Don't you dare say that to me." Claudia said in anger. "You rather cry around here and thinking me to be dead than moving on and live your life!"

"Its hard sister, its hard!" Ezio replied while clutching his chest.

"Don't call me that!" She replied coldly. "I am no longer your sister that you knew. You are not my brother that I knew who wished me to be dead because I am not with you!"

Ezio lowered his head and regretted what he said in a whisper. Still his fists balled and trebled and punched a furniture hard that made his hand to bleed. But his sister didn't react on his reckless actions. Anger began to replace comfort in her heart because of her brother. With her heart burning, she left him alone while Ezio was on his knees. And a plan strike his mind and it is a perfect time to do it. To prevent someone to stop him from doing it, he locked the door and opened the window and ventured out using the rooftops.

Claudia stormed downstairs and Leonardo noticed her anger but decided not to interfere with it. But instead he spoke. "I will talk to him later, have a good day." He saw Claudia hiring a cab and drove away, leaving Leonardo to sit alone. Then his phone began to buzz, he took it and read the message. His eyes widened and and began to dash upstairs.

NEXT DAY

It was 9:00 in the morning when Claudia woke up from her bed and began to serve herself some toast and coffee. She heard knock on her door and she knew it was the newspaper guy. She walked through the door and grabbed the newspaper. Then she walked back to the kitchen and opened it while enjoying her breakfast. When she saw the headlines, she hoped she didn't read it again.

MAN COMMITED SUICIDE BY JUMPING ON A TENTH STORY BUIILDING!

 **The only information on this man was his name, which the police found out by looking at his wallet. The dead man was revealed to be Ezio Auditore. People said he was last seen on his apartment. The Police asked information on the Apartment's landowner...**

The End?

000000000000000

Am I cruel? I killed off Altair then I killed my favorite assassin Ezio. So how was it? When writing tragedic stories in school, I was called the best. They called me Homer Shakesphere for some reasons. Okay two more characters to kill, since MCR songs are always all about death, murder, love and suicide. You all know who will be the next.

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed are owned by Ubisoft and the songs are from My Chemical Romance. I own nothing.

Next chapter: WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE.


	4. Chapter 3: WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE

CHAPTER THREE: WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE

AN: THE TOP MCR SONG, AND MY FAVORITE.

 _When I was a young boy_

 _My father, took me into the city_

 _To see a marching band_

 _He said "son when you grow up_

 _Will you be the saviour of the broken_

 _The beaten and the damned"_

!

"Connor, get ready in fifteen!" Haytham called his son, weakly and loudly. He coughed and he spitted the pleghm out and it was mixed with blood. He was sickly, very sick. He was sitting on a chair outside of their house and outlooking their backyard. A man in his fifties and a single father, Haytham managed to stayed strong even from his illness.

Then he heard footsteps and saw Connor his 12 year old son, panting from running.

"You called me father?" Connor spoke up after dashing down from the stairs. He panted a bit and Haytham ruffled his hair gently. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes my son, we are. Now if you hurry, we had a parade to catch up." He smiled weakly and Connor's face lit up with the sight of his father's face. "Now go."

He watched his son ran upstairs again before he coughed a bit hard. He could feel his chest to have an agonizing pain that reached through his throat. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he inhaled the air with pain. Ever since his wife died, he single handedly raised up Connor by his own. But now, his sickness prevailed and forced him to retire from his career early than expected.

The drumbeats of his heart reminds him of his father, Edward. He used to bring him on a parade, he used to love the drummers beating the drums in sync. Trumpets blowing and cymbals crashing. He used to imitate them doing while his father gave him a heary laugh.

But not for Connor. Connor wasn't like him when he was in his childhood. Connor never experienced being brought to the parade. He is always alone in the house while he is on his work. He never experienced being with his father, ever since his mother died. He wasn't happy about anything but the only thing that made his son smile is himself as a father.

He was surprised when Connor's face lit up and smiled rapidly when he told him that they are going to a parade, together. A hard and rough cough began to filled his lungs as he spitted out blood that came from his lungs. He coughed and coughed even his chest hurts. He clutched his chest and his lungs were about to explode, but remained calm and tried to breathe normaly.

He needed to be healthy for Connor.

Haytham spitted the blood out on the ground and patiently waited for Connor. He might be surprised from him. Feeling bored, he reached out a picture frame that showed himself, his wife and his ten year old Connor. At the side of the picture was his friends, Shay and Charles, gently cuddling his little Connor. A satisfied smile broke into his lips as he reached his pocket and took out the two parade tickets.

Meanwhile Connor was restless, once in his life he never experienced to go to the parade. Now his father is going to take him there. For once, his father never was an affectionate man towards him. But now, he changed. Connor's mind was racing, he had no idea what he was doing, or even what to wear.

Finally, he decided on his white brown hoodie and jeans before tucking his converse shoes. As he head for his father, a phone rang on the living room. Hesitantly, Connor picked it up.

"Haytham, how are you?" A man on the other line began.

"Mr. Davenport?" Connor recognized his teacher in his school.

"Oh, its you Connor. How's your father?" Achillies asked on the other line.

"He is fine. Why?" Connor replied. "And he is taking me to a parade."

"A parade? Did the doctors say that it was unhealthy for him?" Achillies asked the young one, Connor raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Doctors? What do you mean?"

"Did your father say anything about his illness?" Achillies asked on the other line that made Connor even confused.

"No, but he acts weird around me." Connor replied. "Oh, I have to go, my father is probably waiting."

"Take care of your father, Connor." Achillies said before hanging up the phone. Connor put the phone down and went to house's front door. He saw his father, sitting on the same chair but had his head down. On his left hand, he was holding their family picture and on the other hand was their tickets for the parade.

"Father? I'm here. Let's go, I really can't wait to go with you!" Connor squealed excitedly as he shake his father awake. But no avail, his father was still sitting on his chair and his head wasn't moving.

"Father?" Connor called out again. This time, a bit louder. He began to shake his father harder but nocticed that his head lifeless and his eyes were closed. Tears began to shed on Connor's eyes, this can't be happening. They were supposed to go now to the grand parade but his father is lifeless on his chair.

He ran towards the kitchen and grabbed every medicine he knew and grabbed a pitcher of water with a glass. He carried it all to his lifeless father. "Father, please drink this medicine for me. Please be alive, please. We still had to go to the parade. Oh, why did you hide your sickness from me." He sobbed and gripped his father's cold and dead hands.

Without his father or mother, who will take care of him. With a heavy heart, and a crying soul he took the two parade tickets and placed his father's hands in proper position. He sobbed and cried like it was no tomorrow. He is still young to be on its own. His father was only chance of living but he is gone.

Still with teary eyes and broken hearted, he decided to stay for one more night to give his father his final farewells before venturing out to the city himself. He still remembered his father to be given a burial, so he left him lying on the doorsteps until the neighbors saw his body and buried him.

2 weeks later, reports began to scatter around the media and they were looking for Connor. Shay, Charles, and Achillies looked around for him, on the towns, cities and even on suberbs. But they can't find poor Connor.

Winter began to fall and to lower the temperature for Connor's stake. He was all alone for two weeks and his hunger began to consume him. He was dying of hunger and cold. He snuggled himself into an alleyway where nobody noticed him there. With his last strength, he looked at his father's bought tickets that he saved on his pocket for his remembrance. Poor Connor couldn't take any longer, with heavy eyes he closed his eyes and breathe no more.

Connor was dead, a poor, orphaned child died in a unsuitable way.

On the next day, people began to gather around and saw the lifeless body of Connor which they took up and burried besides his father's grave.

As for the meantime, Connor opened his eyes and saw himself on his house but he realises he was in Afterlife. A sound of footsteps made his heart jump, and saw his father, Haytham smiling with his greatest joy. He tapped Connor's ahoulders before speaking.

"Come, we still have a parade to catch."

The two of them began to walk away as Haytham coiiled his arm around Connor's neck and went into the distance. They were together again, nothing can seperate them now.

THE END

###############

 _...And lead you through the summer_

 _TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!_

Awwww. Four assassins that I killed but this two were having a happy ending.

Hows it like? Like it? Dislike it?

Reviews... or Favour this story.

Thank you.

NEXT CHAPTER (FOR THE LOVERS OUT THERE): I DON'T LOVE YOU


	5. Chapter 4: I DON'T LOVE YOU

CHAPTER 4: I DON'T LOVE YOU

 **A/N: SORRY IT'S LATE, SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN MY ARSE. HOMEWORKS HAD MY TOTAL FOCUS TODAY.**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

 _################_

 _When you go_

 _Don't you have the guts to say_

 _I don't love you_

 _Like I loved you,Yesterday_

 _###############_

Desmond poured a drink to his glass and drank with aggression. He placed the glass down at the bar stool and poured another, this time filling the entire glass. His friend Shaun noticed his actions began to check on him.

"Desmond, you told me that you will just have a couple? Look at you, you looked like shit." He spoke but Desmond ignored as he drank the wine with a gulp. Shaun rolled his eyes and had no clue what happened to him. "Damn."

The bartender noticed them both while cleaning the wine glasses. Shaun tapped at his friend's back and began to shake him. Desmond removed his hand from his shoulder as ordered another bottle.

"You gotta be kidding me." Shaun muttered. "Come on Desmond, you never drank liquior like this!"

"Just shut up while I'm trying to clear my head please!" Desmond replied and giving him a cold look. Shaun went silent for a moment and groaned. He began to reached at his phone and saw a new message from a person he didn't expect.

Lucy Stillman.

His eyebrows twitched up as he opened that message and began to read it. He knew Desmond had a relationship with her maybe there was a reason why Desmond was drinking harsh.

He almost knew him like a thousand more, but having him to act like this wasn't Shaun's priority. He took a glass and began to share a drink with Desmond for he needed it. He scrolled up the message and didn't like what she sent.

His eyes widened and took a deep breathe, they broke up. Desmond was desperate for anything not to ruin the relationship but still they did. Shaun scratched his head and went Desmomd's direction. The lights began to dim around them and soft music can be heard to let the others to relax, except Desmond who tried to forget anything even his name.

"You broke up with Lucy?" Shaun asked.

Desmomd didn't reply, he took another glass and instantly gulped down is contents. He was sure that he is drunk. Shain rolled his eyes and asked again. "You broke your relationship with Lucy?"

"Its none of your business mate." Desmond replied coldly and giving Shaun a shove. Desmond placed his hands on his head while it rests on the table. Shaun recieved another text from Lucy and this time he wasn't epecting it.

 _Tell Desmond, I never once loved him_

Poor Desmond. All of these years of falling for her, had turned into a disasterous one. Shaun tapped Desmond's back and gave him the phone to let him read what she said. Desmond took it and began to read the message, not after that he slammed the table with a bottle making people around them to look at their direction.

Rebecca entered the bar and saw the duo. She began to drag Desmond out with the help of Shaun. She forcefully pushed him into her car and closed it without Desmond's protests. She began to drive the two to their dorm.

Shaun entered the vehicle with Rebecca while Desmond was stirring up and moaning from his head ache in the back seat. "Great, it would be a pain in the ass if I sober him at the dorm."

"You can say that. I thinnk his father wouldn't be happy of what happened to him." Rebecca said as she started the engine and began to drive.

"Lucy broke his heart, I mean terribly." Shaun added.

"Don't say that, Lucy was also doing that, like Desmond did. I came at her few hours ago and couldn't keep Desmond out of her head. She was lying on her bed with shots of vodka."

"She just recently texted that she doesn't love Desmond anymore." Shaun replied.

"I know. She was angry at him. She didn't tell me why." Rebecca said as she turned the vehicle into a corner, nearing the dorm. Desmond began to sat up on the back seat and his head gave him swirllies around it. Making him unable to stand properly.

Rebecca parked the car into an alleyway and Shaun went out of the vehicle. He dragged Deamond out of the car and into the dorm. Rebecca tried to help but Shaun insisted on doing on his own. "Have a peaceful evening, Becs."

"You to Shaun." Rebecca answered as she zoomed away through the traffic. Shaun placed Desmond on the sidewalk as he let his hand tucked his pockets and grabbed the keys. He inserted it into the door and opened it. Again, he began to grab and drag Desmond to his bed. He checked his watch and it was 11:45 in the evening.

He successfully placed Desmond into the bed. He could hear his moaning and breathing as he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Desmond woke up on the next day and began to feel a severe head ache from extreme hangover yesterday. He stood up and began to look for Shaun, but only his hand written letter saying that he will do his job for today and rest. Desmond grabbed his keys and went out to tagged along with Shaun at his job.

Shaun wasn't surprise when Desmond found him bartending at his bar, but thats his job right? As for him, he gave the work back to Desmomd as he would preferred. But a surprising visitor made the two off guard. She entered the bar and looked directly at Desmond.

Lucy Stillman.

"Hey Shaun, mind to give me and Desmond a minute to talk please?" She said withput greeting and Deamomd's face began to scowl. Licy disn't mind at all and watched as Shaun went to the back door.

"Hows your morning?" She asked and Desmond rolled his eyes.

Akward.

"Did you even ask." Desmond replied coldly and Lucy remained silent.

"Look, its about yesterday. I really need to break relationship now. I'm dead serious."

"Really? why?" Desmond asked with a mocking tone. "I fell for you and thought your my everything. But you thought you can take it all just like that?"

"Oh. I could still love you Desmond, but I needed space." Lucy replied.

"I saw your message at Shaun's phone. You said you never loved me once."

Not what Lucy was expecting. How could he knew?

"I didn't meant it. Really." Lucy began to cover up what she did yesterday.

"No, you meant it. In your voice yesterday, you meant it and take it all whats left of me." Desmond replied.

"Please Desmond, will you forget that all and love me again?" Lucy asked again but what desmond answered was nerve shocking.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you, like I did yesterday." Without a word, Lucy left the place qith teara began to flow in her eyes and she looked at Desmond's heartless eyes.

#############

 **There I finished it. Sorry for the super delay, now finally O can go back to bussiness. I have ideas for the one.**

 **How you like it? I really sucked at love failling stories. I mean really.**

 **Help an author, review and favour the story.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: CANCER**


	6. Chapter 5: CANCER

CHAPTER 5

CANCER

 **AN: Been away for a long time and its time an update. The song 'CANCER' was probably an emotional song for others. So I did this emotional and angst as I can. Probably a major character death, ahead.**

 _##############_

 _Now turn away_

 _Cause I'm awful just to see_

 _Cause all my hair abandoned all my body_

 _Oh my agony_

 _Know that I will never marry_

 _Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo_

 _And counting down the days to go_

 _#############_

After a long hard day of work, Jacob parked his car in his backyard. Shutting off his engine, he whistled his way to his front door as he thrust his keys but noticed it was unlocked. He looked around and the neighborhood was quiet.

Fearing that he was robbed, he slowly opened the dorr and stepped in. He had no weapon with him but his fists and his smart mind. He crouched down in case the robber would be waiting for him. He could be anywhere, in his kitchen, bedroom or even in his office.

He could hear a sound in his living room. The only to find out who made that was to open the lights. When he did, he saw Evie on his sofa sitting on her back with her eyes closed. Her heavy breathing is audible. Clueless by her sister's unexpected appearance, he wanted an explanation what IS happening, as he closed the door and locked it.

But respecting her sister, he left her on the couch and went on his room. Took a shower and changed his clothes and went comfortably on his bed. Before dozing off, he took a moment to think what should he do with his older sister on his couch. With a swift action, he stood up from his bed and went downstairs, to his sleeping sister. With effort, he carried her to his bed. By his observation, she was hissing at something. As if it was hurting her, but seemed relaxed as Jacob laid her down to his bed.

Without anything to sleep in, he went mindlessly on his couch and turned on his PS4 while switching on his tv. He could take a leave tomorrow and find a valid reason so that he can't lose his job. Out of boredom, he inserted his newly bought 'WATCH DOGS 2' game CD and began playing.

It was 2:48 in the morning when Jacob turned the game system and tv off as he closed his eyes and went peacefully went to sleep on his couch. But little he knew, while he was asleep, his sister went down and opened a fridge and took out a bottle of pain killers with a glass of water.

He woke up from his couch and went directly to his bedroom and saw his sister gone but left her hand written letter for and a couple of dollars. Jacob took the letter and began to read it. He snickered a bit as he took the letter and began heading to his car and pay his older sister a visit.

Sitting in the driver's seat and turned on the engine, Jacob reversed his car into the alleyway. He knew his sister's house was just few blocks away but he had no mood to walk so driving was essential for this moment.

Rain drops began to drop to his car, as the droplets of rain slid down on his car's windowas Jacob drove on and allowed down waiting for people to pass by and waiting to make the red light into green.

As the light turned green, he pushed the throttle and sped his way through the streets. Seeing a familiar backyard and house paint, he slowed down and parked his car at the sidewalk. He turned off the engine and went outside and slowly walked through the backyard and knocked the door.

"Just a minute." A voice rang out making Jacob to wait.

The door opened and he saw his sister and by her looks she didn't slept well. Her sister was surprised by his appearance on her front door. She had no idea what he is doing here.

"Just read your letter and slept at my house for what?" Jacob said straight. Evie swallowed as hm she lowered her head. It took a moment before Evie answered.

"Nothing, just not comfortable in my house." Judging her voice, Jacob knew she was hiding something.

"So, you slept well in my bed?" Jacob asked again

"Yes of course." Evie immediately replied. "Now can you please go, because I have important things to do first."

Jacob flinched by the choice of words his sister used and was taken a back. She was definately hiding something. She was eay to read, like an open book. Ever since they were kids, he knew his sister than any other people around the world.

Without thinking, she closed the door leaving Jacob outside. Not to disturb her, Jacob walked to his automobile and sped away. Evie watched him go and sat down in her couch. She stared at the table, there lied the doctor's certificate and a bunch of medicines and a pain killer, that he took from Jacob's place. That was the reason why she spent the night in her brother's place.

Meanwhile, Jacob noticed how her sister was feeling. Feeling bored, he drove to his friend and probably his sister's close friend. He parked his car and exited the car and knocked the door on his friend's place. "Henry?"

The door opened and revealed a indian man with a friendly smile.

"Jacob, my friend. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"It's Evie." Jacob replied straight.

"Well, come inside." Jacob stepped inside and was greeted by Henry's diplomas in the the wall. Some are PhD and some are MD. No doubt he is a doctor. With few hesitations he sat on a sofa as Henry sat with a table in front of him.

"Now what?" Henry began.

"She was acting strange earlier. Yesterday, slept on my bed and I know I had my keys on her. Second, she took my pain pills from my fridge and that was suppose for my shoulder. And third, she was hiding something like she did while we were young." Jacob replied while his eyes were scanning the house.

"Well, she hasn't acted like that before. But all I can recommend is to clear the air between you two. Maybe she doesn't trust you that enough."

Jacob flinched.

"Are you kidding me? I knew her since we were born." Jacob spoke with his voice a bit louder.

"Sorry, but maybe the opposite." Henry shook his head and Jacob stood up. "I've heard you purchased the new Watch Dogs 2."

"Played it yesterday, it was good but not as good as Uncharted 4." Jacob smirked making Henry to roll his eyes.

"Uncharted 4. Playstation exclusives." Henry muttured as Jacob reached the exit.

He drove his car back to his place while thinking about his sister. Then an idea struck his mind to see if Evie trusted him best. He whipped his phone and dialed his sister's number. The phone rang for seconds as Evie picked her cellphone. "Jacob?"

"Hey sis, any plans for later?" Jacob asked while focusing on his wheel.

"No, why?" Evie asked stoically.

"I just want to take my big sis on a walk to the park."

"So, basically you're asking me for a date?" Evie snickered a bit.

"Its not like that, but I just want to do a little bonding time with my sis." Jacob replied. "So?"

"Okay, pick me up at 2:00 pm." And after that she hung up.

Jacob smiled with satisfaction as he realised he was at his place. He would pick his sister later, he would know what she is hiding from him.

Hours later, Jacob sat at the park bench, waiting for his older sister to arrive. Bunch of people pass before him and doing their business. Out at the distance, he saw a familiar figure.

"Finally, I thought you never came." He greeted as he gave her a hug as Evie pushed his a bit.

"Do I have a choice to say no to my little bro?" She mocked greeted causing Jacob to snicker. "Okay, why do you call me here?"

Akward.

"I was just thinking..." Jacob stammered, he doesn't want to interrogate his sister. "Uhhm, do you trust me like your life based on it."

Evie's eyes widened after she heard what her twin brother said. "Yes, why are you saying that?"

"Sorry to offend you, but I notice earlier today I noticed that you were hiding something from. Also, why did you stole my pain killers." Jacob asked. Evie paled a bit, and paused for a moment as she spoke.

"It's nothing, really." Evie replied without looking at him.

Jacob was speechless. He had words in his head but he cannot say them. He wanted to curse or to say his love's name. Seconds later, he spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I told you already I'm fine."

"Well you don't look like one." Jacob replied.

"Jacob you're making me stressful, why are you saying those." Evie snapped at him coldly making Jacob to pause. "Thank you for taking me here Jacob, but I have to go."

Evie stood up and began to leave him. But after a couple of steps or so, she had weird feeling in her head and her chest. She could feel her world turned upside down as she fell on a cement sidewalk, and can hear her brother's screaming her name. And her vision was no more.

"What!"

Jacob's surprised shout was audible on the emrgency room and made the nurses and staffs to turned their heads on his direction. The doctor twitched his cane and ignored his protest, as he was looking at her results. "No need to scream, Mr. Frye. You're sister has heart cancer. Did she tell you?"

"For Christ's sake, doc. She never told me, also why would she took my pain pills?" Jacob turned red out of anger and surprise.

Probably on her chest pains, and uncontrollably headaches. A usual symptoms for heart cancer." The doctor spoke with no emotion. "At her condition right now, she would be gone in 5 months."

Releasing his anger, Jacob raised his fist and it landed squarely on the doctor's face. "Don't you dare say that!" A hospital staff came behind him and tried to pull them apart."she is a strong woman, she can fight this sickness!"

The doctor wiped his bleeding nose and looke at him with sadness. "I'm sorry, but her stage was higher and even with better medicines, she wouldn't survive after 5 months." And with that, he left the room while limping on his foot. But thanks to his cane, he maintained his balance. Jacob was on his knees with tears flowing in his eyes. But he had to be strong for his sister's sake.

6 MONTHS LATER

It's been a month after Evie died and things didn't go well. He ended uo selling his apartment, his car and even his position just to extend or to treat her with chemotherapy or to save her from cancer.

But with all his effort and sacrifice, Evie still died just as the doctor predicted. She would die in five months. With a heavy heart, he finally let go and saw her die.

Now, almost jobless and homeless, he took refuge on Henry's house, who generously offered him to stay there until Jacob found a better job to pay for his house.

His job as a docks worker with his boss, Crawford Starrick.

Now, he sat with his co workers celebrating as a boat travels out safely and their boss would pay them bigger than expected, but Jacob wasn't happy at all. He had a strange feeling on his head and could feel he was about to faint. He did, making him to fall few feet to the ground. His co workers were shocked and began to drag him to the hospital.

"Any cause of your father's death?" The same doctor that treated Evie and the one that he punched on the face asked.

"I dunno, Heart cancer maybe." Jacob replied.

"And your sister died with the same illness?" The doctor asked again.

"Yes."

The doctor shook his head while looking at his results. "You had the same cancer with your sister."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked as his hands wete trembling in fear and doubt.

"This is a rare condition. Some people passes their cancer illness through genes. Which means it was passed from your father to you and your sister." The doctor replied with no emotion. He took his cane and stood up with dificulty, while feeling his leg.

"I will be dead in five months?" Jacob asked like it was an obvious question to ask.

"No. Since you have been treated early than your sister, you may survive this kind of cancer but you can also suffer its symptoms. I guess your sister chiose the right choice to die than to live with this illness."

"I am not like her. Alright, whats the treatments?"

"Probably chemotherapy. But thays not enough, so you must be strong to handle this painful sickness. Understand?" The doctor turned away with his cane and walked away.

"Crystal." Jacob muttured to himself as he lied on his hospital bed, waiting for this agony to come.

THE END?!

 **Wow, this took longer than usual. Sorry because seniors life sucks. Calculus and Advance Algebra plus Biochemistry are my torture. But thanks for reading. The longest chapter of this series, probably.**

 **Question: Anyone can guess who is the doctor that I used when Jacob and Evie were treated?" PM me or review for the answer.**

 **Don't forget to favour or to follow this story.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MAMA**


	7. Chapter 6: MAMA

CHAPTER 6

 **A/N: The song 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance is so murderous and a bit violent. I thought of it overnight, how will Edward fits in this song. Basically, Edward is a brash, murderous and lover for me. No offense guys, but I love this brawl assassin. So I finally decided he would be in this story.**

 _#########_

 _Mama we all go to hell_

 _Mama we all go to hell_

 _I'm writing this letter_

 _And wishing you well_

 _Mama we all go to hell_

#########

"Edward."

The said boy, raised his head and looked at his caller. A woman with red hair and with glasses as she sat down in front of him with bunch of papers. "I'm Dr. Anne Bonny, the Child protection founder and advisor. Recently, I've heard the news that you worked with other people to kill your mother."

"Why do you care?" Edward snapped at her coldly. Anne raised her glasses and gave him a stare.

"I'm not here to be part of your unholy manners and attitude. You have commited a crime, its against the law. And boy, what are you thinking? Killing your mother doesn't even solves everything!" Anne replied and Edward rolled his eyes. He was literally thinking how on earth can this witch to shut up. "Count yourself lucky that you were underage and took my nerves to convince the court of having upper handed. What can you day to yourself?"

Edward didn't answer or even had an eye contact. His focus was on the foyer of her office. After few moments, she shook her silence. But she was shocked when Edward spoke up.

"I'm proud of it."

Anne's jaw fell and couldn't believe what she just heard. For killing the one who gave birth to him, the one who grew him up, who gave him home. And he is not just that, he was proud doing it. With fire in her eyes, she slapped Edward squarely on the face.

Edward just gagged and wiped his mouth and looked at her and with that look, he looks like he would kill or even butcher someone. Seeing his face, Anne fell back while her legs trembled. This is no longer an innocent kid but a murderer. With courage she sat down on the chair in front of him and carried on.

"Let's keep going, I knew you partner. He was a convicted murderer, rapist and a thief. You knew his name right?" Anne asked.

"I won't tell his real name." Edward replied. "What are expecting? Confession?"

"The hell you will!" Anne threatened. "You want to be hanged for your crimes, aren't you?"

"Yes, I deserved it anyway. And for the my partner, his code name is, Blackbeard Thatch. And with that I won't tell anything else." Edward spoke back with a smug smirk on his lips.

Anne could feel her veins boiling. She decided not to continue further as another door opened and her friend, Mary Read, walked in the room. "You're flaming in anger, Anne. Let me take care if this." She smiled as Anne burns her anger.

With one deadly stare on him, Anne left the room and Mary was left with Edward to deal with. After few moments or so, Edward spoke up. "Who are you? Some sort of that brat's sister?"

Mary sat down before replying. "Nope, not even close." She took Edward's records on a folder and began to speak. "Edward Kenway, if I may ask?"

Edward nodded, with a sarcastic look, but with his surprise, Mary remained calm. She took a moment to look at Edward's folder. "I'm Mary Read, by the way. Dr. Anne's assistant."

"I didn't even ask a bloody question who you are." Edward snapped, and Mary remained patience.

"Now, enough with formalities. Let us talk of what you did." Mary's became dead serious.

"No thank you. I am not comfortable with interrogation and stuffs." Edward retorted.

"Just tell what you did. And I'll be gone." Mary replied as she stood up and closed the door on the room.

"To make it short, me and my gang planned the while thing, and after that I killed my mother using a knife and stabbed her over and over until she stopped moving or breathing." Edward started and Mary coveted her mouth with her hand as Edward continued. "My dad saw my crime, so we striked him down as well. My buddy, Blackbeard shot him 5 times in the head while his other friends were laughing, that includes me."

"Why? For a 14 year old guy, why did you do that?" Mary asked with tears dripping and wetting her eyes.

"She doesn't love me or I don't love her. She made my life miserable as living in hell." Edward replied coldly and broke theur eye contact.

"Why are talking like this? She sacrificed enough to raise you. What is the reaso-"I Mary was cut when Edward's temper lost.

"I WANT HER DEAD OKAY!" Edward shouted and made him to stand up.

"SHE LIVED FOR YOU AND YOU WANT HER DEAD. WHAT KIND OF A SON ARE YOU!" Mary's voice grew.

"WELL, SHE DESERVES WHEREVER SHE IS NOW. I WOULD RATHER BE OFF, IF I SEE HER LYING LIFELESS!"

"ENOUGH! LISTEN TO ME!" Mary snapped.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! NOW IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MORE TORTURING OR NONESSENTUAL QUESTIONS I AM DONE HERE!" Edward replied.

"YOU DARE THAT TO SAY TO ME, A CURSED MURDERER. YOU DESERVED TO BE IN HELL YOU HEAR M-" She stopped as she felt her left belly was impaled. She saw a knife sticking at her abdomen. Her eyes widened and her voice trembled. "Why...?"

Edward looked at his latest victim, coldly as he pushed her down to the floor. Mary lied on the floor with puddles of blood began to scatter. Edward reached the door knob and cliked the lock botton of the door and closed it. Mary cried and screamed but that glassed framed room was keeping her nowhere. Edward was no longer an inncoent boy, but a ravishing and a deadly murderer.

Police later found Mary's dead body, with Anne's breakdown to see her friend murdered. And specifically had no clue who did this hideous crime.

THE END

###########

 **I bet you didn't see that coming. This my most violent chapter on the series. September is here and MCRX IS COMING TO TOWN.**

 **IF YOU LIKED THIS SERIES, FAVOR AND REVIEW OR EVEN FOLLOW.**

 **I NEED YOU GUYS. YOU FILLED MY DAY. YOU INSPIRED TO KEEP GOING.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: (EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE MCR SONG) TEENAGERS (SCARE THE LIVING SH*T OUT OF ME!)**


	8. Chapter 7: TEENAGERS

CHAPTER 7: TEENAGERS

 **A/N: The most favoured MCR song. Actually the song talks about how violent teenagers were and to solve it by violence. Actually, you can't solve anything by violence. Violence vs Violence, it will make matters worse. But I love this song. Why I chose Arno, because in AC Unity, he oftens solves his matters with violence. So he us fitted in this story. Enjoy!**

##########

 _They're gonna clean up your looks_

 _With all their lies and their books_

 _To make a citizen out of you._

 _Because they sleep with a gun_

 _And keep an eye on you, son_

 _So they can watch all the things you do._

 _############_

A windy and blustery day on a city. A car drove into an alleyway, looking for a parking space. With no luck, he drove even further.

Arno, the driver of that car was irritated. The supposed to be a 'surprise date' for Elise turned into a failed one. Elise already called him 4 times that she arrived at the place that they supposed to meet. And Arno haven't arrived.

Muttering under his breath, the alleyway was jammed with cars and unable to drive further. He reversed his car until he reached the highway. He drove again and saw another alleyway, that was supposed to be two minute walk to his date. He entered at that alleyway and with his satisfaction he saw it was empty. But with one problem.

The alleyway was full of savage looking teenagers. Arno gulped hard, and moved his vehicle slowly as possible. But bad call, those teenagers turned their attention from drugs that they're holding to him. Arno groaned, he switched the engine off and went out of the car. Not long after those teenagers cornered him on the alleyway before he could be on his way.

The larger one came fotward and spoke up. "We want your money."

Arno rolled his eyes with sarcasm. "Tough luck, I don't have any."

The guy, sneered and wasn't amused with Arno's humor. He whistled and came two other brutes holding a large piece of wood. He turned back to Arno. "You want it a easy eay? Or the hard way?"

Arno groaned and took his wallet and took out 4 dollars and threw them on the floor. He turned his back and saw that they weren't letting him go. "That's absurd."

"Yeah I know. Four dollars is not enough. I want all of it." The guy smiled, Arno turned and walked towards the other guys that were blocking his way. "Or be beaten in the hard way." The guy blocking Arno's way, pushed him back.

"Also, you have a date right?" One of them spoke looking at his outfit. "Great, we have a target guts."

"GRIM, shut up!" Others shouted at their irritation.

"So what now?" Arno asked.

"Your money!" Their leader spoke before a heavy wooden stick found its way on Arno's face. Knocking him flat, and the rest began to punch him and kicking him hardly. Others took his wallet and his other things even his silver pocket watch and luckily they haven't found his car key, that were hidden in his secret pocket. Others noticed it also and began to slapped his face with a wood until he tell them where his car keys are. Arno was at his darkness before he could answer.

He regained conciousness few minutes later and noticed his 'date' suit was filled with blood. He wiped his nose and it has blood also. Then something hit him, his date.

Without thinking, he ran through the streets to the resturant his girlfriend were waiting for him. He found it and saw she was the only person left on the resturant and still waiting for him. Taking a huge, deep breath, he entered the resturant and went directly to the table where Elise sat.

When, Elise saw him she stood up with anger with her face. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'M WAITING FOR YOU ALMOST AN-" Then noticed at Arno's blooded face. "OH SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She spoke loudly that the waiter was looking at them.

"Got beaten by those rotten teenagers. They got my wallet and that watch that gave me." Arno replied softly.

"Forget this date, and lets get you cleaned up. You still have your car keys?" Elise asked as she lead Arno outside.

"Luckily they didn't take it." Arno replied while moaning at his pain. "Man, beaten up witha large wooden stick is painful."

"Yeah, lets go. And Arno, I guess you sucked at choosing a date place." Elise mocked and Arno sneered.

"I knew, remind me next time."

Days later, Arno managed to recover from his injuries and had a courage to ask Elise for another date, this time no teenagers around. He got dressed into his formal clothes and something clicked his mind. On his drawer, he grabbed a pistol and inserted it on the back of his pants. He already called Elise that he will pick her up. Then, he went to his car, with flowers in his hands and drove to Elise's place.

After picking Elise up, they're trip was almost perfect until they got stucked in a traffic because of an accident in the middle of the street. Arno forcefully drove his car at an alleyway to have a shortcut. And guess who blocked their way.

"Just stay in the car." Arno told his girlfriend.

"No lemme talk to them." Elise replied and went out of the car.

Arno loaded his gun and stared at her girlfriend while she tried to fix things. But as always, Teenagers are always teenagers, they began to abuse her and violating her. Much of Arno's anger he got out of the driver's seat.

"Hey your wimp boyfriend is here." Those bloody teenagers mocked. He pointed the gun at them and was indicating to shoot.

"Let her go." His voice was threatening as ever.

Those teenagers laughed and continued their business with Elise. Without thinking, he aim the gun at the sky and shot three times, making them to turned their attention to him. "Now, let her go!"

They immediately released Elise and she ran to his arms. They thought that its over now.

But Arno isn't done with them yet.

"My watch?" He threatened as he pointed the pistol to their leader. He thursted his hand on at his pocket and took out Arno's watch. Arno smiled at his fear. "Also, thanks for your cowardness." And with that he threw a punch squarely at his face.

And with that they went back on the car and drove away.

"They scared a lot." Elise spoke up.

"I know but they are scared when I'm around." Arno mocked as they kiss and continued on their way.

THE END

############

 _Teenagers scare the living shit out if me_

 _They could care less as long as someone wil bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave alone but not me_

##########

 **So how was it. Love it. Hate it or nothing.**

 **See you next chap.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: DISENCHANTED.**


	9. Chapter 8: DISENCHANTED

C1H1A1P1T1E1R1 181:1 1D1I1S1E1N1C1H1A1N1T1E1D1

1S1o1m1e1 1p1e1o1p1l1e1 1c1o1n1s1i1d1e1r1e1d1 1t1h1i1s1 1t1h1e1 1s1o1n1g1 1a1b1o1u1t1 1d1e1p1r1e1s1s1i1o1n1.1 1A1n1d1 1i1n1 1A1C1 1w1o1r1l1d1,1 1A1r1n1o1 1i1s1 1t1h1e1 1m1o1s1t1 1d1e1p1r1e1s1s1e1d1.1 1S1O1 1H1E1 1D1O1E1S1 1f1i1t1 1h1e1r1e1.1 1N1o1t1e1:1 1T1h1i1s1 1i1s1 1n1o1t1 1a1 1m1o1d1e1r1n1 1A1U1 1b1u1t1 1a1 1r1e1w1r1i1t1t1e1n1 1a1n1d1 1r1e1i1m1a1g1i1n1e1d1 1s1c1e1n1e1s1 1f1o1r1 1U1N1I1T1Y1,1 1s1o1 1s1p1o1i1l1e1r1s1 1f1o1r1 1t1h1o1s1e1 1w1h1o1 1h1a1v1e1n1'1t1 1p1l1a1y1e1d1 1A1C1 1U1N1I1T1Y1.1 1E1n1j1o1y1.1 1P1S1:1 1S1h1o1u1l1d1 1I1 1i1n1c1l1u1d1e1 1t1h1e1 1s1o1n1g1 1'1H1E1L1E1N1A1'1?1

1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1

1W1h1e1n1 1I1 1w1a1s1 1t1h1e1r1e1 1o1n1 1t1h1e1 1d1a1y1

1T1h1e1y1 1s1o1l1d1 1 1t1h1e1 1c1u1t1s1 1f1o1r1 1q1u1e1e1n1

1A1n1d1 1w1h1e1n1 1t1h1e1 1l1i1g1h1t1s1 1s1a1w1 1i1t1 1o1u1t1

1W1e1 1w1a1t1c1h1e1d1 1o1u1r1 1l1i1v1e1s1 1o1n1 1t1h1e1 1s1c1r1e1e1n1

1I1 1h1a1t1e1 1t1h1e1 1e1n1d1i1n1g1 1m1y1s1e1l1f1 1

1B1u1t1 1i1t1 1s1t1a1r1t1e1d1 1w1i1t1h1 1a1n1 1a1l1r1i1g1h1t1 1s1c1e1n1e1

1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1

1T1h1e1 1d1e1 1l1a1 1S1e1r1r1e1'1s1 1r1e1s1i1d1e1n1c1e1 1w1a1s1 1d1a1r1k1 1a1n1d1 1v1o1i1d1 1a1s1 1A1r1n1o1 1e1n1t1e1r1e1d1 1t1h1e1 1h1o1u1s1e1 1w1i1t1h1 1a1 1b1a1d1 1f1e1e1l1i1n1g1 1i1n1 1h1i1s1 1h1e1a1d1 1a1n1d1 1h1i1s1 1m1i1n1d1.1 1A1f1t1e1r1 1b1e1i1n1g1 1k1i1c1k1e1d1 1o1u1t1 1f1r1o1m1 1t1h1e1 1B1r1o1t1h1e1r1h1o1o1d1 1a1n1d1 1m1a1k1i1n1g1 1E1l1i1s1e1 1t1o1 1t1u1r1n1 1a1g1a1i1n1s1t1 1h1i1m1 1w1a1s1 1t1o1o1 1m1u1c1h1 1t1o1 1h1a1n1d1l1e1.1

1N1o1 1o1n1 1e1a1r1t1h1 1c1o1u1l1d1 1u1n1d1e1r1s1t1a1n1d1 1h1i1s1 1p1a1i1n1 1a1n1d1 1s1u1f1f1e1r1i1n1g1 1e1x1c1e1p1t1 1h1i1m1s1e1l1f1 1a1n1d1 1h1i1s1 1a1l1c1o1h1o1l1i1c1 1d1r1i1n1k1.1 1H1e1 1s1p1e1n1d1 1m1o1r1e1 1t1i1m1e1 1o1n1 1d1r1i1n1k1i1n1g1 1t1h1a1n1 1d1o1i1n1g1 1s1o1m1e1t1h1i1n1g1 1e1l1s1e1 1t1o1 1f1i1g1u1r1e1 1t1h1i1s1 1o1u1t1.1 1B1u1t1 1h1e1 1w1a1s1 1d1e1p1r1e1s1s1e1d1 1a1n1d1 1e1n1c1h1a1n1t1m1e1n1t1 1n1o1 1l1o1n1g1e1r1 1o1n1 1h1i1s1 1s1i1d1e1.1

1D1i1s1e1n1c1h1a1n1t1e1d1.1

1H1e1 1o1p1e1n1e1d1 1t1h1e1 1d1o1o1r1 1a1n1d1 1s1a1w1 1t1h1e1 1f1u1r1n1i1t1u1r1e1s1 1a1b1a1n1d1o1n1e1d1 1f1o1r1 1y1e1a1r1s1 1a1f1t1e1r1 1E1l1i1s1e1'1s1 1f1a1t1h1e1r1 1d1i1e1d1.1 1A1n1d1 1h1e1 1w1a1s1 1f1a1l1s1e1l1y1 1a1c1c1u1s1e1d1 1b1y1 1t1h1o1s1e1 1t1w1o1 1j1u1n1k1 1a1s1s1e1s1.1 1B1u1t1 1a1t1l1e1a1s1t1 1t1h1e1y1'1r1e1 1d1e1a1d1,1 1b1u1t1 1n1o1t1 1e1n1o1u1g1h1 1t1o1 1f1i1l1l1 1h1i1s1 1t1h1i1r1s1t1 1f1o1r1 1r1e1v1e1n1g1e1.1

1H1e1 1l1o1o1k1e1d1 1a1r1o1u1n1d1 1a1n1d1 1s1a1w1 1s1o1m1e1 1p1a1i1n1t1i1n1g1s1 1t1h1a1t1 1h1i1s1 1a1d1o1p1t1i1v1e1 1f1a1t1h1e1r1 1l1e1f1t1.1 1T1h1e1 1p1a1i1n1t1i1n1g1 1i1f1 1E1l1i1s1e1 1a1n1d1 1e1v1e1n1 1h1i1s1 1w1o1r1k1 1t1a1b1l1e1.1 1A1r1n1o1 1g1u1l1p1e1d1 1d1o1w1n1 1t1h1e1 1r1e1m1a1i1n1i1n1g1 1c1o1n1t1e1n1t1s1 1o1f1 1h1i1s1 1d1r1i1n1k1 1b1e1f1o1r1e1 1c1a1r1r1y1i1n1g1 1h1i1m1s1e1l1f1 1u1p1s1t1a1i1r1s1.1

1B1e1c1a1u1s1e1 1o1f1 1o1v1e1r1t1u1r1n1e1d1 1f1u1r1n1i1t1u1r1e1s1,1 1h1e1 1t1r1i1p1p1e1d1 1o1n1 1t1h1e1 1t1a1b1l1e1.1 1W1i1t1h1 1m1u1c1h1 1a1n1g1e1r1,1 1h1e1 1k1i1c1k1e1d1 1h1a1r1d1 1t1h1a1t1 1i1t1 1m1o1v1e1d1 1b1u1t1 1a1 1s1m1a1l1l1 1p1i1e1c1e1 1o1f1 1p1a1p1e1r1 1f1e1l1l1 1d1o1w1n1.1 1A1r1n1o1 1p1i1c1k1e1d1 1i1t1 1u1p1 1a1n1d1 1s1a1w1 1h1i1s1 1n1a1m1e1 1w1r1i1t1t1e1n1 1o1n1 1t1h1e1 1f1r1o1n1t1 1p1a1g1e1.1 1W1i1t1h1 1m1u1c1h1 1c1o1n1f1u1s1i1o1n1 1h1e1 1o1p1e1n1e1d1 1i1t1,1 1a1n1d1 1s1a1w1 1h1i1s1 1a1d1o1p1t1i1v1e1 1f1a1t1h1e1r1'1s1 1l1e1t1t1e1r1 1t1o1 1h1i1m1.1

1F1r1e1r1e1,1 1A1r1n1o1 1V1i1c1t1o1r1 1D1o1r1i1a1n1

1I1 1k1n1e1w1 1y1o1u1 1a1r1e1 1c1o1n1f1u1s1e1d1 1a1b1o1u1t1 1o1u1r1 1O1r1d1e1r1 1b1e1c1a1u1s1e1 1y1o1u1 1a1r1e1 1n1o1t1 1o1n1e1 1o1f1 1u1s1.1 1I1 1t1h1i1n1k1 1i1t1'1s1 1t1i1m1e1 1f1o1r1 1m1e1 1t1o1 1s1p1i1l1l1 1o1u1t1 1t1h1e1 1t1r1u1t1h1 1a1n1d1 1o1n1l1y1 2t2h2e2 2t2r2u2t2h2.2 2I2 2a2m2 2a2 2T2e2m2p2l2a2r2,2 2y2o2u2r2 2f2a2t2h2e2r2'2s2 2e2n2e2m2y2,2 2a2 2s2t2o2n2e2 2i2n2 2y2o2u2r2 2s2h2o2e2,2 2a2 2s2n2a2k2e2 2o2r2 2a2n2y2t2h2i2n2g2 2t2h2a2t2 2y2o2u2 2c2o2u2l2d2 2t2e2l2l2 2a2g2a2i2n2s2t2 2m2e2.2 2Y2o2u2r2 2f2a2t2h2e2r2 2w2a2s2 2a2n2 2a2s2s2a2s2s2i2n2,2 2b2u2t2 2o2n2l2y2 2t2i2m2e2 2k2n2o2w2s2 2w2h2e2n2 2w2i2l2l2 2y2o2u2 2o2p2e2n2 2y2o2u2r2 2e2y2e2s2 2t2o2 2s2e2e2 2t2h2e2 2r2e2a2l2 2t2h2i2n2g2 2b2e2t2w2e2e2n2 2t2h2e2 2w2a2r2 2b2e2t2w2e2e2n2 2y2o2u2r2 2f2a2t2h2e2r2'2s2 2c2r2e2e2d2 2a2n2d2 2o2u2r2 2o2r2d2e2r2.2 2B2u2t2 2b2e2c2a2u2s2e2 2y2o2u2 2a2r2e2 2l2i2k2e2 2a2 2s2o2n2 2t2o2 2m2e2,2 2I2 2h2a2d2 2k2e2p2t2 2y2o2u2r2 2i2d2e2n2t2i2t2y2 2a2 2s2e2c2r2e2t2 2f2o2r2 2y2e2a2r2s2 2u2n2t2i2l2 2y2o2u2r2 2g2r2o2w2n2 2u2p2.2 2S2i2n2c2e2 2y2o2u2'2v2e2 2g2r2o2w2n2 2u2p2 2w2i2t2h2 2E2l2i2s2e2,2 2y2o2u2 2h2a2v2e2 2m2y2 2p2r2o2p2e2r2y2 2b2u2t2 2n2o2t2 2f2o2r2 2E2l2i2s2e2.2 2I2 2w2o2u2l2d2 2m2a2k2e2 2h2e2r2 2t2h2e2 2h2e2i2r2 2a2f2t2e2r2 2m2e2 2a2n2d2 2n2o2t2 2y2o2u2.2

2I2f2 2I2 2d2i2d2 2c2h2o2s2e2 2y2o2u2,2 2t2h2e2 2w2h2o2l2e2 2O2r2d2e2r2 2w2i2l2l2 2f2a2l2l2 2t2o2 2c2h2a2o2s2.2 2I2 2p2r2a2y2 2a2n2d2 2h2o2p2e2d2 2t2h2a2t2 2y2o2u2 2m2a2y2 2f2i2n2d2 2y2o2u2r2 2w2a2y2 2i2n2 2t2o2 2t2h2e2 2e2a2g2l2e2s2 2p2a2t2h2 2o2n2 2y2o2u2r2 2o2w2n2.2 2M2a2y2 2t2h2e2 2F2a2t2h2e2r2 2o2f2 2U2n2d2e2r2s2t2a2n2d2i2n2g2 2g2u2i2d2e2s2 2y2o2u2.2

2 2 2 2-2F2r2a2n2c2o2i2s2 2d2e2 2l2a2 2S2e2r2r2e2

2A2r2n2o2 2s2t2a2r2e2d2 2a2t2 2t2h2e2 2l2e2t2t2e2r2 2a2s2 2i2f2 2h2e2 2w2a2s2 2u2n2d2e2r2 2t2h2e2 2s2p2e2l2l2.2 2H2e2 2n2e2v2e2r2 2m2e2n2t2i2o2n2e2d2 2a2b2o2u2t2 2h2i2s2 2o2r2d2e2r2 2t2o2 2h2i2m2 2u2n2t2i2l2 2h2e2 2w2a2s2 2k2i2l2l2e2d2,2 2a2n2d2 2h2e2 2o2p2e2n2e2d2 2h2i2s2 2e2y2e2s2 2o2n2 2t2h2e2 2E2a2g2l2e2'2s2 2p2a2t2h2.2

2H2e2 2w2e2n2t


End file.
